custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Priduk
Priduk (a.k.a. "Steel") is a sober, honest-hearted Agori-Kal of Iron, currently affiliated with the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Spherus Magna Early Life Little is known of Priduk's early life. At the beginning of the Core War, he attempted to enlist as a soldier, but because of his small size and minimal experience he was instead accepted as a camp cook. Near the end of the Core War, Priduk was assigned to a large strike party of Fire Tribe warriors. The strike party was betrayed by their guide and abandoned in the desert, where they were ambushed by soldiers from the Sand Tribe. The Fire Tribe warriors, including Priduk, managed to escape, although they sustained heavy losses. ''The Ways Entwine Without a guide, the strike party soon found themselves wandering in the White Quartz Mountains. After some time, they discovered a trail though the mountains which, though formidable, seemed to promise an avenue of escape. However, unbeknownst to the Fire Tribe warriors, an Ice Tribe unit led by Gelu was stationed in the mountains, for defensive purposes. Upon discovering the Fire Tribe strike party, Gelu's unit started a large avalanche of snow, intending to block the mountain pass and prevent the Fire Tribe warriors from reaching their destination. Unfortunately, the avalanche was much more powerful than was expected, and it obliterated the entire strike party, with the exception of Priduk and Ackar. Because Priduk was traveling in the extreme rear of the column of doomed soldiers, he managed to escape the full force of the snow-slide. He did, however, suffer a minor head injury, which left him lying unconscious on the frigid mountain slopes. Several hours later, he was discovered by several Ice Tribe warriors and brought to their camp, where he later regained consciousness. Over the next few days, Priduk was nursed back to health by the Ice Tribe unit's medic, an Agori of Ice named Zora. The two became good friends, and after Priduk's interrogation by Gelu, Zora agreed to teach him several battle skills, provided she was granted permission to do so. ''Biography Under Construction... Personality and Traits Priduk is quiet and thoughtful, and possesses an honest and noble personality. He has an immense loathing of evil in any shape or form, and is fiercely dedicated to his teammates, although prone to argue with the Sand Agori Jallar. Priduk is very capable in combat, though he suffers from a fairly extreme lack of confidence in his own abilities. After joining the Order of Mata Nui, this fault was corrected to a certain extent, although it does still exist. Priduk is known to be quite strong physically, and rather tall for his species. Like all Order members, he possesses mental shielding. Statistics Powers and Equipment After being mutated by the Kal virus, Priduk gained a Toa Nuva-level of control over the elemental power of Iron, as well as the power of X-Ray Vision. Priduk's Rhotuka power is Energy Chain, which imprisons a target in glowing chains that collect the energy generated by the victim's struggles and uses it to increase the chains' strength. He has utilized a wide variety of equipment on different occasions, most recently a flame sword that is capable of heating to extreme temperatures. Trivia *Priduk was originally planned to be in love with Zora, but the idea was scrapped, and the relationship was changed to close friendship. Appearances Canonical Appearances *''Fate Unknown'' *''Law of the Jungle'' *''The Ways Entwine'' Non-canonical Appearances Currently None See Also *Gallery Category:User:Toa Roden Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Protosteel Saga Category:Iron Category:Agori Category:Riptide Alternate Universe